


we said we’d do it together.

by mucussoda



Category: Night In The Woods
Genre: Summer, Train Hopping, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, casey and gregg are both trans because i said so, grangus, highschool, this isn’t a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucussoda/pseuds/mucussoda
Summary: “do you ever think about just...leaving?”“i mean...i think everyone here does.”hi um,, first nitw fic and the first fic i’ve written in a long time,,
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Casey Hartley & Greggory Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	we said we’d do it together.

“do you ever think about just...leaving?”

it was one of those shitty summers, where the air feels heavy and damp and dense on your skin. the kind of heat where you can hear the trees sighing, exhausted from swaying around in the sun. the two boys sat precariously on the roof of casey’s house, hidden from anyone who would snitch on the pair of underage drinkers.

“i mean... i think everyone here does.” gregg remarked, passing a bottle of cheap rum to his friend sat beside him. casey plucked the cigarette from out of his mouth, taking a swig from the bottle. he stared at the fox for a moment, contemplating his next words.

“...you know about freight hopping?” 

“yeah. apparently a kid from school hopped a few weeks ago. nobody’s seen him since.”

“right.”

gregg cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, trying to make something of the blank expression on casey’s face. he felt the need to say something, but before he could figure out exactly what it was, the cat continued.

“would you ever do it? hop a train and go wherever?” he said softly, with a slight grin, as if he was plotting something big.

“uh...i don’t think my parents would le-“

casey quickly interjected, “no, you don’t tell anyone you’re going. you just...go.”

“i dunno. is it legal?”

casey snickered to himself and took a long drag from the cig between his lips. “hell no! what, you goin’ clean now?”

“no! but that’s a lot more dangerous than the shit we do. big difference between smashing old cars and fleeing the state, case. and what about your family? wouldn’t they worry?”

“naw, they don’t give a shit. and yeah, i know...but wouldn’t it be amazing to just...be free? wouldn’t be stuck in this shithole. could go live our lives as ourselves, not as... yanno. could run wild and play by our own rules. could die anywhere else. be anywhere other than here.”

gregg usually wouldn’t entertain these ideas, but something stuck with him. he wanted to die anywhere else. and maybe he could. it wasn’t unheard of for kids to run from here and not return. it was almost routine, in fact. every few months or so, there would be a new missing poster on the post by the church steps, and nobody would question it. but the way casey talked about it made it seem bigger than that. 

“look, i’m not trying to convince ya or anything, but it’s something to keep in mind.” the cat spoke, breaking the silence between the two of them. gregg watched as he pulled out the box of smokes he kept in his pocket, retrieving one and using the end of the lit one to light it. casey gestured the box towards him.

“what’s in these things anyway?” gregg inquired, using his own lighter to light the cigarette now between his teeth.

“fucked if i know,” casey muttered, “chemicals ‘n shit.”

the two sat in silence as they watched a train go by in the distance, billowing thick black smoke into the warm summer breeze. 

“...i think it’s an idea.”

“what kind of idea?”

“dunno. an idea. could just work.”

“you think?”

“yeah.”

casey took another swig of the shitty liquor, before turning to face the other boy.

“we should do it together.”

gregg sat in slight shock for a moment, and casey could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. he thought maybe he had imposed too much, but that thought left his head once he saw a slight smile spread across the foxes face.

“yeah. one day.”

“yeah...so um...what was it you wanted to tell me? we kinda went off track, didn’t we?” 

gregg rolled his eyes at the pun, wether it was intended or not.

“right. so i met this guy-“

“ooh! whats his name?” casey half-yelled, quickly placing a paw over his mouth. gregg laughed at this, and the smile didn’t leave his face as he spoke.

“his name is angus.”

**Author's Note:**

> ,,he never got to die anywhere else


End file.
